Kehidupan Baru
by Sayaka Dini
Summary: "hikz… ka-u… mem-ben-ciku… ya?" ujar Hinata di sela tangisnya dalam pelukan Naruto."Siapa bilang? Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Chapter terakhir udh update... dijamin Happy Ending! RnR Please!
1. Chapter 1

**KEHIDUPAN BARU**

**By Sakura Dini**

**Disclaimer: Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Naruto X Hinata X Minato**

**Summary: **"Naruto-kun. Berapa umurmu?"."18"."wah! Berarti Naruto-kun adalah kakakku ya.". Hinata tertawa kecil melihat raut wajah Naruto yang terkejut.

Note: tidak ada kisah ninja di fanfic ini. Sekarang sudah zaman modern bro… ngapain buat fanfic zaman dulu (Dini dilempar Author lain ke zaman purba*?*)

**Chapter 1**

**~~Hinata's POV~~**

Mamaku adalah seorang model terkenal. Hyuuga Hana namanya. Sayangnya, beliau sudah meninggal di usia muda tiga hari yang lalu. Karena penyakit kanker

-

-

-

Malam ini aku menunggu seseorang di depan stasiun. Seseorang yang akan mengubah hidupku.

Tak lama kemudian. Ada sebuah sepeda motor berhenti tepat di depanku.

"Kau Hyuuga Hinata?" Tanya pengendara sepeda motor tersebut . aku tak dapat mengenalinya karena ia masih menggunakan helm teropong.

Aku mengangguk. Pemuda tersebut lalu membuka helm teropongnya. Sehingga mata lavenderku dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Mata sebiru laut samudra dan berambut blonde spike.

Aku langsung mendekatinya. "Rupanya anda masih muda sekali ya? Namikaze Minato" aku menunduk memberikan salam.

Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Bukan! Aku bukan Minato"

Eh?! Kalau bukan. Lalu dia siapa? Aku disini kan menunggu Minato. Belum sempat aku menanyakannya. Ia lalu menunduk memperkenalkan diri.

"aku Namikaze Naruto. Putranya Minato. Aku kesini sebagai pengganti papaku untuk menjeputmu" ujarnya seraya tersenyum padaku.

-

-

-

Sepeda motor yang kutumpangi melaju dengan kecepatan stabil. Aku merangkul pinggang Naruto dari belakang. Bagaimanapun juga aku takut diriku akan terbang tertiup angin*?*.

"aku turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya mamamu" Naruto memulai pembicaran.

"Arigato"

"Pasti sangat berat bagimu"

"iya. Tapi sekarang aku disini untuk menemui papaku yang sesungguhnya"

"Ooo…. Siapa papamu?"

"NA-MI-KA-ZE… MI-NA-TO…" jawabku.

Naruto langsung mengerem sepeda motornya. Ia menoleh ke arah ku.

"Naruto-kun. Berapa umurmu?" tanyaku

"de..delapan belas…"

"wah! Berarti Naruto-kun adalah kakakku ya."

"A-pa?!"

Aku tertawa kecil melihat raut wajah Naruto yang terkejut.

-

-

-

"Itu berarti… kau adalah anak perempuanku?!" Tanya pria paruh baya yang wajahnya hampir mirip dengan Naruto.

Aku mengangguk. "ini kutemukan terselip di diary mamaku" ujarku seraya menyerahkan secarik potongan Koran kepada Minato.

Judul berita yang tertulis di Koran itu adalah

'_Hyuuga Hana tinggal serumah dengan Namikaze Minato sang fotografer'_

"Mamaku sama sekali tidak pernah cerita tentang papa. Setelah menyelidikinya kemana-mana, laki-laki yang pernah terlibat gossip dengannya hanya anda" jelasku

"PAPA?!" tiba-tiba Naruto mencengkram kerah baju Minato. "Semenjak mama Kushina meninggal. Kau bilang tidak akan menambahkan anggota baru ke dalam keluarga ini kan?!"

"Lalu, bagaimana ini?" Minato tampak kebinguangan.

Oh tidak! Apa mereka tidak akan mau menerimaku sebagai keluarga mereka?

"A-ku… mohon… ijinkan aku tinggal disini" aku membungkukkan separuh badahku.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Tanya Minato

"Mamaku sudah meninggal. Selain itu aku tidak bisa tinggal sendirian di rumah yang lama. Jadi aku mohon…. Papa… kakak…"

Minato dan Naruto saling memandang. Mereka berpikir sejenak. Dan…

"Wah Senangnya… punya anak perempuan semanis ini" puji Minato membuat wajahku merona.

"ta..ta-pi papa…" ujar Naruto. Sepertinya dia kurang setuju.

"Nah Naruto… antar adikmu yang paling cantik ini ke kamar yang masih kosong ya. papa mau istirahat dulu"

Minato tak peduli dengan ocehan Naruto. Minato langsung berlalu ke kamarnya.

**~End Hinata's POV~**

-

-

-

Normal POV

Pintu kamar dibuka oleh Naruto.

"Kau pakai kamar ini…… anggap saja sebagai rumah sendiri…" ujar Naruto.

Hinata pun memasuki kamar tersebut yang bernuansa bunga mawar merah.

"kamar ini biasanya dipakai oleh teman-teman wanita Minato. Mereka menginap di sini sementara karena jatuh hati pada papaku yang playboy itu." Naruto memutar bola matanya mengingat tingkah para wanita yang manja kepada Minato (maklum lah. Duda keren gitu loh! Dini juga mau durennya Naruto:-D:-D).

Hinata lalu duduk di ranjang yang bermotif mawar.

"Apa benar kau anak perempuannya Minato?" Tanya Naruto. Ia agak ragu saat melihat Hinata.

"Pak Minato sendiri tidak menyangkalnya bukan?" Hinata melihat langit-langit kamarnya. "rasanya senang sekali…. Ternyata sesuai bayanganku. Pak Minato itu keren, baik, hangat, masih tampan pula…" Hinata senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hey. Aku beritau padamu ya! Dia memang papa yang 'ideal' karena dia mata keranjang, cekatan, dan juga pintar merayu. Jadi kau harus hati-hati dengannya! Selamat tidur!" seru Naruto. Ia lalu berlalu keluar kamar. Membuat Hinata sweatdropped melihat tingkah Naruto.

-

-

-

Hinata membuka tirai jendela kamarnya. Membiarkan sinar matahari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia lalu melangkah keluar kamar. Aroma masakan menari melewati hidungnya (bisa nyanyi juga gak ya?:-P). membuat Hinata mengikuti asal bau.

Hinata masuk ke dapur. Ia melihat Naruto menggoreng sesuatu di wajan (wah Naruto jadi calon ibu rumah tangga yang baik :-D *dirasengan*).

"Pagi…" sapa Hinata.

Naruto hanya menoleh sesaat. Ia lalu kembali menggoreng tanpa membalas sapaan Hinata.

Hinata duduk di samping meja makan. Rasa ngantuk masih menghantuinya. Karena itu Hinata menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja. Tapi itu hanya sesaat ketika Naruto menaruh piring di meja makan, tepat di depan Hinata, Naruto juga duduk.

Hinata segera bangun. Ia mengucek matanya dan melihat dua telur mata sapi di atas piring, dua mangkuk berisi nasi lengkap dengan dua gelas minuman. (ealah… Naruto Cuma goreng telur rupanya. gosong gak ya. :-p *ditimpuk wajan*)

"Aku mau makanan yang berkuah" ujar Hinata membuat Naruto membelalakan matanya.

"JANGAN BERCANDA! Kau Sudah Datang Tiba-Tiba! Bangun Kesiangan Pula! Sekarang Masih Mengeluh Tentang Sarapan Pagi!" seru Naruto membuat Hinata harus menutup kedua telinganya.

Tiba-tiba Hinata tertawa kecil. "hihihi… Kau memarahiku seperti seorang mama saja…."

"i…tu wa-jar saja. Ini karena sejak aku kecil… a-ku sudah mengurus urusan rumah tangga disini" bela Naruto

"kalau mamaku……karena selalu sibuk. Ia tak pernah sempat memasak ataupun memarihiku. Ta-pi.. a-ku sangat me-nyayangi-nya… dan menga-guminya…" mata lavender Hinata tampak berkaca-kaca mengenang ibunya.

"Maaf. Aku tadi membentakmu…" nada suara Naruto melembut seperti kulit bayi*?*. "tapi.. rumah ini adalah daerah laki-laki. Papaku juga mata keranjang. Lebih baik kau pulang dan menenangkan dirimu"

"tidak bisa" Hinata menggeleng. "aku sudah menjual rumah dan seisinya. Karena aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya sekarang"

'dia benar-benar yakin untuk menetap disini selamanya' batin Naruto.

"Oh iya. Pak Minato mana?"

-

-

-

Di Studio pemotretan tempat kerja Minato.

**~~Minato's POV~~**

Akhirnya pemotretan hari ini selesai juga.

Cukup melelahkan. Memotret beberapa model dengan berbagai pose. Tapi aku suka pekerjaan ini. Apalagi jika ditemani berbagai model wanita yang cantik. Yah inilah kesenangan hidup yang diajarkan Jiraiya padaku. Hehehe…

Aku duduk sambil merapikan Kameraku. Mengecek lensanya, masih bersihkah atau tidak. Mengecek filmnya dll.

"Minato-kun…" panggil seorang model wanita dengan nada memanja. Yah itu wajar saja jika aku digemari. Aku kan Pria tertampan disini. (ih… narsis amat nih kakek-kakek *dirasengan*)

"Temani aku jalan-jalan yuk? Aku menemukan toko bagus loh kemarin" ajak Anko

"Maaf. Hari ini aku tak bisa.." penolakanku secara halus. Hari ini aku harus pulang lebih awal. Karena ada anggota baru di rumahku.

"kenapa?"

Kali ini aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Mana mungkin aku mengatakan 'aku punya anak gadis yang baru'. Dia kan hanya tau tentang Naruto saja.

"Kalau Minato-kun tidak mau menemaniku… aku tidak jadi jalan-jalan akh" anko menunjukkan wajah kecewa dan sedih. Oh… aku paling tidak suka melihat wajah seperti itu.

"ya apa boleh buat. Aku akan menemanimu. Tapi sebentar saja ya" aku mengalah….

"PAPA!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari pintu masuk studio. Aku dan Anko menoleh.

Naruto datang bersama seorang gadis. Berambut indigo dan mata lavender. Oh.. itu Hinata.

"Hai Naruto. Lama tak bertemu" sapa Anko. "eh. Ini siapa?" tanyanya saat melihat Hinata.

Aku mengedipkan mata ke arah Naruto. Berharap ia menjawab 'hanya teman'. Bukan menjawab 'sudara tiri'. Tapi Naruto hanya diam. Melihat aku dengan tatapan ngeri.

Apa? Jangan bilang kau mengira aku menyukaimu Karena aku mengedipkan mata padamu. Dasar anak bodoh. (sama dengan bapaknya kan :-p *dibanting*)

"Pacarmu ya?" tebak anko. Karena sedari tadi Naruto hanya diam melihatku.

Belum sempat aku menjawabnya. Tapi… pucuk dicinta ulam masih jauh. Hinata yang menjawab dengan polosnya. "Aku anak gelapnya Pak Minato dari Hyuuga Hana"

Aduh mati aku! (kapan pemakamannya? :-p *dirasengan*)

Anko menatapku dengan tatapan Marah. "Aku Mau Pulang Saja!" serunya seraya berlari keluar studio. Akh… satu wanitaku pergi… (wah berarti masih ada wanita yang lain donk).

Aku melempar death glare ke arah Naruto. "Naruto! Kenapa kau mengajaknya kesini?"

"Apa boleh buat. soalnya dia ingin ke sini" bela Naruto.

**~~End Minato's POV~~**

Normal POV

"Wah… ternyata studio itu lebih kecil dari yang ku kira" guman Hinata sambil berjalan dan melihat sekeliling.

"hei bahaya. Jangan sampai mengganggu ya" tegur seorang kru. Sontak membuat Naruto & Minato melihat ke arah Hinata.

Hinata berdiri di bawah sinar lampu pemotretan. Membiarkan sinar lampu menerangi kulit putih wajahnya. Kipas angin yang masih menyala, membuat rambut indigonya yang terurai panjang Melambai-lambai ke belakang. Mata lavendernya seperti memancarkan sinar kelembutan. Senyuman bahagianya menyempurnakan kecantikannya. (halah. lebih cantikan Dini gitu loh! *dijyuuken*)

Minato lalu mengambil inisiatif memotret Hinata.

'Cklik'

Naruto terkejut. Hinata menoleh. Dan Minato hanya tersenyum ke arah Hinata.

-

-

-

Hinata berjalan di samping Naruto. Senyum bahagianya mengembang. Mereka sudah keluar dari studio pemotretan. Membiarkan Minato melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Apa Yang Barusan?!" Tanya Naruto.

"eh?!" Hinata menoleh.

"Kalau kau biarkan Minato melakukan kemauannya. Bisa tejadi hal yang bukan-bukan loh"

"habis… dia bilang 'aku akan memotretmu dengan cantik'. Lagipula dia itu 'papa'ku kan." Pipi Hinata merona saat mengatakan dirinya sendiri cantik.

"Huh. Dia selalu merayu wanita dengan cara seperti itu." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kalau pak Minato yang mengatakan aku cantik, tak masalah"

"Dia itu Berengsek. Playboy!"

**~~Naruto's POV~~**

Tiba-tiba Hinata berhenti berjalan. Aku menoleh. Hinata tersenyum menatapku.

Mata Lavender yang indah berbaur dengan mata samudra yang kumiliki.

"A…a-pa?" akh… kenapa aku bicara gagap begini. (mungkin karena kau kembarannya Aziz gagap :-D:-D *ditimpuk sandalnya dalang*?*)

"Aku senang…. Selama ini aku selalu menjadi anak tunggal." Tiba-tiba Hinata merangkul lengan kiriku. "kau seorang kakak yang suka mengurus adik ya" ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau menggandengku?"

"Aku kan adikmu"

"le…le-paskan"

"tidak mau. Aku mau menggandeng kakakku sampai pulang"

Ah sial! Kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini. Dia kan hanya adikku. Tapi dia sangat manis. Apalagi senyumannya…. Membuat jantungku berdebar

Dag-Dig-Dug-Duar!! Aarrghh…! Berhenti lah berdetak jantung! (mati donk!)

Ini semua gara-gara Minato. Kenapa buat anak yang cantik seperti ini. Kalau ganteng seperti aku, tak masalah. (ya ampun. Bapak & anak sama narsisnya :-x)

Seandainya waktu bisa berputar kembali. Aku akan menyuruh Minato buat anak cewek ini di atas kuburan supaya wajahnya tidak secantik ini (sekalian aja direkam cara buatnya :-D *author disensor* ).

**~~End Naruto's POV~~**

-

-

-

Normal POV

Sebuah mobil sedan melaju dengan kecepatan stabil. Minato mengendarai mobilnya dan Hinata duduk di sampingnya. (Naruto tidak ikut)

"senangnya… Bisa jalan-jalan naik mobil dengan Pak Minato" ujar Hinata kegirangan

"Aku juga senang" Minato tersenyum. "Aku ingin mencoba. Sekali saja. 'Kencan' dengan anak perempuanku"

Hinata menoleh. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan kata-kata 'kencan'. (prikitiew!! :-p)

"Jalan-jalan dengan anak laki-lakiku tidak ada enaknya. Dia juga menyebalkan"

"ah. Pak Minato ada-ada saja." Hinata tertawa kecil.

"ini untukmu" ujar Minato seraya menyerahkan amplop coklat berukuran sedang.

Hinata membukanya dan melihat ada beberapa foto perempuan di dalamnya. "mama" ujarnya saat melihat foto perempuan berambut indigo sepundak dan bermata coklat.

"Foto yang bagus bukan?" Tanya Minato. "kalau melihatmu. Aku jadi terkenang dengan masa-masa dulu. Kau sangat mirip dengan Hana" ujarnya lagi. Minato masih terus berkosentrasi mengendarai mobil. Sedangkan Hinata tersenyum melihat foto-foto Hana, ibunya.

Minato melirik kaca spion mobil. Ia melihat bayangan sepeda motor yang melaju di belakang mobilnya. Pengendaranya menggunakan helm teropong. Hmm… siapa ya? (may be valentine rossi*?*)

-

-

-

Mobil Minato berhenti di tepi pantai. Hinata segera turun dari mobil.

"Wah…. Cantiknya…" seru Hinata ketika melihat laut membentang luas.

Hari ini cuacanya sangat indah. Sinar matahari menyinari tubuh Hinata yang menggenakan baju lengan pendek berwarna putih dengan motif bunga lavender. Kali ini Hinata menggenakan rok panjang selutut berwarna biru laut. Hinata juga memegang topi budar yang senada dengan bajunya.

"ah… seandainya aku membawa baju renang" keluh Hinata. Ia menoleh ke arah Minato dan tiba-tiba…

'Cklik' Minato memotretnya. Hinata terkejut.

"Jahat! Pak Minato membawa kamera segala" protes Hinata

'Cklik' lagi-lagi Minato memotretnya. "wah. Wajah marahmu pun pantas untuk difoto" ujarnya tersenyum.

Minato pun mengambil beberapa gambar Hinata yang berpose dengan sesuka hatinya. Tanpa mereka sadari. Naruto mengintip mereka di balik semak-semak yang sedari tadi sudah mengikuti mereka.

"Kau Cantik" puji Minato. Membuat Hinata bersemu merah.

"Huh. Dia selalu mengucapkan kata begitu kepada semua wanita" Naruto berguman sendiri. "Dasar tunkang rayu" umpatnya kesal (Cemburu nih ye… :-D)

Tiba-tiba topi yang digenakan Hinata terbang tertiup angin dan jatuh di tanah. Minato pun memungutnya lalu memberikannya kepada Hinata.

"Ariga~"

'cup' tiba-tiba Minato mencium pipi kiri Hinata. Naruto terkejut membelalakkan mata. (awas matanya lompat! :-P)

"A…a-pa?" pipi Hinata merona.

"tak apa-apa kan? Aku ingin mencium anak perempuanku. Sekali saja." Minato tersenyum nakal. "Aduh!" keluh Minato kesakitan ketika tiba-tiba sebuah botol minuman menimpuk kepalanya dari belakang. (Dini teriak:"pelakunya Naru-hmp~!! *dibekep ama Naruto*)

Hinata dan Minato menoleh ke arah semak-semak. Asal lemparan tersebut. Tapi mereka tidak melihat siapapun di sana. Yeah. Mereka tidak tau Naruto bersembunyi di balik semak-semak

"Dasar Papa tidak tau malu! Awas saja kau ya!" gerutu Naruto seraya mengepalkan tangannya.

**~~TBC~~**

Whahahaha……… aku senang membuat Naruto cemburu :-D :-D. entah kenapa aku merasa Minato pantas menjadi playboy. Bagaimana menurut anda?

Fanfic ini sungguh gaje. Ah tidaaaaak!!!! (Dini teriak di dalam toilet*?*).

Sebenarnya aku ingin buat satu chapter saja. Tapi ternyata kepanjangan. Fanfic ini mungkin Cuma 2 chapter doank….

Namun….. aku ragu untuk melanjutkannya. Jika menurut para readers fanfic ini tidak menghibur anda.

Jadi Dini mohon berikan review… yah… please….

**Terima Kasih~~ **

**^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**KEHIDUPAN BARU**

**By Sakura Dini**

**Disclaimer: Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Naruto X Hinata.**

**Summary: **"hikz… ka-u… mem-ben-ciku… ya?" ujar Hinata di sela tangisnya dalam pelukan Naruto."Siapa bilang? Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Balas review dulu ah. Biar pun Cuma ada dua orang.

#**Aira Mitsuhiko **: Lanjutkan! Lebih Cepat Lebih Baik! Pro Rakyat! Eh.. salah. Pemilu udah lewat oh jadi nama anda Hana. Selamat ya… kapan anda melahirkan Hinata? *ditabok* iya sih. Minato memang cocok jadi ayah yang baik.

#**Hatake Nekoshi **: maaf kalau kpibadiannya Hinata agak berbeda. Tapi kan lebih untung daripada aku jadiin dia banci *dijyuuken* terima kasih atas pujiannya… akh Q sangat terharu… *Naru: Lebay lou!*

Tengkyu udah review. Sering-sering main kemari ya… *All: Gak Nyambung!*

Selamat membaca Chapter 2 sekaligus yang terakhir. ^_^

**Chapter 2**

Pukul 19.00 di kediaman rumah Namikaze. Seperti biasa Naruto yang menyiapkan makan malam keluarga. Kali ini ia membuat tiga porsi nasi kare. Tapi ada sedikit kejanggalan. Ada satu porsi yang lebih sedikit isinya dari yang lain. Dan piring yang berisi porsi itu diberikan kepada Minato. Ayahnya sendiri.

"Kenapa hanya punyaku yang paling sedikit?" protes Minato ketika melihat piringnya berisi satu sendok nasi dan kare. (Dini: hu… naru pelit!~Naru: Diem lou! *dini ditodong garpu*)

Naruto hanya diam sambil membatin 'itu hukuman buat papa genit yang sudah mencium anaknya sendiri'

Minato pun naik pitam karena jatah makan malamnya tidak boleh ditambah oleh Naruto.

"NARUTO! Kenapa Bersikap Tidak Sopan Pada Orang Tua!" seru Minato

"Berisik! Aku Tak Pernah Menganggapmu Sebagai Orang Tua!" balas Naruto.

Hinata sedikit terkejut melihat tingkah Naruto dan Minato. "eh… pak Minato. Bo-leh ambil makananku kok…" tawar Hinata. Mencoba melerai pertengkaran kecil ayah dan anak. Tapi sayangnya omongan Hinata tidak dipedulikan.

"Hei! Kau Pikir Kau Bisa Makan Berkat Siapa Hah!" seru Minato lagi kepada Naruto.

"Cerewet! Padahal Menanak Nasi pun Tak Bisa!"

"Apa Kau Lupa! Aku Dulu Yang Menggantikan Popokmu Dan Mencebokimu!"

"Apa Papa Tak Bisa Memakai Mesin Cuci! Mengangkat Telepon pun Tak Mampu! Ah. Sungguh Memalukan!"

"Kau Juga Tak Bisa Memanaskan Kamar Mandi Sendirian! Enyah Saja Kau Diantara Debu Dan Lumut!"

Hinata sweatdropp melihat pertengkaran mulut diantara Naruto dan Minato. (Dini: ayo! Serang sebelah kanannya! Ya hajar dia!~ Hinata: Naruto-kun & Minato tidak bertarung tau!~Dini: siapa yang nonton mereka? Aku kan nonton OVJ. Ayo Sule! Hajar pak dalangnya! *all sweatdropp*)

-

-

-

Naruto duduk di sofa sambil memecet remote tv. Raut wajahnya tampak serius. Padahal yang ditonton film Tom & Jerry. Yah… sepertinya pikiran Naruto melayang entah kemana.

"Naruto-kun…" sapa Hinata. Naruto menoleh.

"Hinata-chan. Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata menggeleng. Ia lalu duduk di samping Naruto.

"Kenapa tadi kau marah? Karena tidak diajak jalan-jalan ya?" tebak Hinata

"Aku tidak marah kok" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke tv sambil memencet tombol remote.

"Bohong" tuduh Hinata. Naruto menoleh. Mata Samudra bertemu dengan mata Lavender.

"Kenapa…?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa Kau Bersikap Sembarangan Dengannya?!" tiba-tiba nada suara Naruto (agak) meninggi. "Harusnya kau melawan! Waktu dicium Tiba-Tiba Olehnya. Dengan Menamparnya Misalnya…" Seru Naruto

"Hah! Ka-u… mem-bun-tuti… kami?" Hinata terkejut.

"iya! Itu karena kau ikut lelaki playboy itu dengan begitu mudahnya! Apa kau tidak sa…" Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya karena melihat mata lavender sang gadis basah. "Hinata-chan... kau… kenapa?"

"Ka...re-na… a-ku… men-dambakannya…" Hinata menunduk. Membiarkan rambut indigonya menutupi sebagian sisi wajahnya. "Seperti a-pa… seorang A-yah… A-ku… sela-lu mendam-bakannya…" dua sungai kecil pun terbentuk di kedua pipi mulus Hinata.

"eh… Ma-af… aku tidak bermaksud untuk… hei… kau jangan menangis…" Naruto mulai panic mendengar isak tangis hinata. "lihat! Ada kucing bisa terbang! Eh… akhirnya Tom bisa memakan kucing itu! Bwahahaha……" Naruto tertawa paksa sambil menunjuk layar tv. Mencoba menghibur Hinata. Sungguh cara menghibur yang salah. Anak tk pun tau kalau kucing/tom tak mungkin memakan kucing bukan? Ditambah lagi acara tv kan sudah diganti dengan reality show termehek-mehek*?* (ah Naru cara kau menghibur gadis sungguh memalukan! *ditimpuk tv*)

Naruto menghentikan tawa paksanya karena Hinata masih menangis. (yaiyalah. Orang nangis kok malah diketawai~Naru: cerewet lou! *dini dibungkus tisu*) Naruto menghela nafas lalu merangkul Hinata. Membiarkan gadis indigo menangis dalam pelukannya "Maafkan aku karena selalu memarahimu" guman Naruto.

"hikz… ka-u… mem-ben-ciku… ya?" ujar Hinata di sela tangisnya dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Siapa bilang? Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"habisnya…. Kau selalu marah jika aku dekat dengan pak Minato… pasti kau cemburu karena aku sudah merebut perhatiannya papa"

Oh… sungguh polosnya gadis ini. Naruto ingin sekali tertawa atas pernyataan Hinata. Bagi Naruto, ia tak peduli dengan perhatian Minato. Tapi Naruto menahan tawanya.

"emm… perkataanmu ada sedikit benarmya. Aku memang marah kalau kau terlalu dekat dengan papa. Tapi bukan berarti aku cemburu padamu"

"lalu kenapa?" Hinata melepaskan pelukan Naruto. Ia menatap mata samudra Naruto. Mata lavendernya sudah tidak mengalirkan air lagi. Tapi masih ada bekas basahnya di pipi Hinata.

Naruto menghapus bekas sungai kecil di pipi Hinata dengan jempol jari tangannya. "aku cemburu karena kau lebih dekat dengan Minato daripada aku. Aku ingin kau lebih perhatian padaku Hinata-chan"

'Blush' Naruto melihat semburat merah dikedua pipi Hinata 'hehehe… aku berhasil membuat dia merona' batin Naruto. (apa? Merangsang? *dijitak*~Naru: merona budek!)

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke layar tv. Menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya dari pandangan Naruto.

"Hinata-chan. Papa kan sudah menciumu. Jadi tak apa-apa kan kalau kakakmu juga… ehm… menciumu" ujar Naruto.

Hinata diam. Wajahnya kini lebih merona dari yang tadi. Hinata segera berdiri dari duduknya. "a…aku ma-u… tidur dulu"

"wah. Kau mau lari dari pembicaraan ya…"

"a-ku… su-dah mengan-tuk…Naruto-kun"

"kalau begitu kau tidur bersamaku saja. Kita kan saudara. Mandi bersama pun tak masalah bukan?" goda Naruto seraya tertawa kecil.

'PLAK'

Hinata berlalu memasuki kamarnya.

"ckckck… ternyata adikku yang lembut itu bisa galak juga" guman Naruto sembari mengelus-ngelus pipi kirinya yang berbekas tanda telapak tangan berwarna merah. (Dini: pipi kanannya Naruto bagianku ya? ~Naru: ma-u diapain? Di-cium?~Dini: tidak. Aku mau menamparnya juga :-D *dirasengan*)

-

-

-

Pagi ini Naruto bangun kesiangan. ia melirik jam. Pukul 08.00. "akh… aku harus menyiapkan sarapan" gumannya sendiri.

Naruto pun beranjak dari kasurnya. Ia langsung menuju dapur. Tapi Naruto (agak) terkejut melihat Hinata sudah mendahuluinya.

Hinata menggenakan celemek di pinggangya. Gadis itu memasak sesuatu di atas kompor.

"Hinata-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hinata menoleh "Pagi Naruto-kun" sapanya seraya tersenyum. "kau duduk saja. Pagi ini biarkan aku yang memasak sarapan untukmu"

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya seraya tersenyum menampakkan giginya. "baiklah aku akan menunggu". Naruto segera duduk di meja makannya. "oh ya. papa mana?"

"pagi-pagi sekali. Pak Minato sudah pergi kerja. Katanya dia mau bertemu dengan sutradara"

"oh begitu"

Tak lama kemudian. Hinata menyajikan semangkuk makanan berkuah di hadapan Naruto.

"Mie?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"ini namanya Mie Ramen. Aku belajar memasak makanan ini di kedai ichiraku dekat rumah lamaku dulu" jelas Hinata-chan.

"oh. Aku akan memakannya. Itadaimatsuka!" seru Naruto lalu memakannya. "emm… enak! Wah ternyata kau pandai Memasak Hinata-chan" puji Naruto membuat Hinata merona "aku mau tanbah lagi" pinta Naruto.

"selera makanmu tinggi ya Naruto-kun" Hinata tertawa kecil.

"habis. Masakanmu enak sekali. Lagipula… ini pertama kalinya ada yang membuatkan sarapan untukku"

"a-ku juga… ini pertama kalinya ada yang makan masakanku"

Naruto dan Hinata saling memandang seraya tersenyum bahagia.

"Hinata-chan. Habis ini kita pergi ke suatu tempat yuk" ajak Naruto.

-

-

-

**~~Hinata's POV~~**

Aku berlari ke arah pantai. Ah senangnya aku diajak kesini lagi. Tapi kali ini aku bersama Naruto-kun.

"terimakasih sudah mengajakku kemari Naru~" aku menoleh. Namun aku tidak melihat pemuda pirang itu yang berada dibelakangku tadi. Dia kemana?

Belum sempat aku mencari dia. Naruto-kun sudah mengagetkanku dengan mucul tiba-tiba di balik punggungku. Aku terkejut tapi dia malah tertawa.

Naruto-kun berlari di pinggiran pantai sambil mengatakan "ayo kesini. Pus pus pushi cat…" Naruto tertawa

Apa-apaan dia memanggiku seperti itu. Memangnya aku kucing? "Naruto-kun… Jangan Lari" seruku seraya mengejarnya.

Kenapa dia sepertinya senang membuat aku marah. Tapi entah kenapa aku senang dengan perilaku nakalnya.

Kami bercanda tawa di pinggir pantai. Oh maaf aku ralat. Dia yang tertawa terbahak-bahak mengejekku sambil lari dari kejaranku.

Dan pada akhirnya. Aku lelah juga karena tidak bisa mengejar rambut duren itu. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah aku beristirahat di bawah pohon. Aku duduk bersandar di batang pohon.

Naruto yang melihatku berhenti berlari menghampiri diriku. "sudah capek ya?" dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"huh! Aku kan perempuan. Jadi wajar saja bukan?" aku menggembungkan pipiku.

Naruto lalu duduk di sampingku. "wah. Kau berkeringat" Naruto membelai rambutku.

Aku menoleh. Ia lalu menghapus keringatku dari kening hingga pipiku. Tangannya berhenti dan menempel di pipi kiriku. Naruto menatap mataku. Begitu pula denganku.

Mata Samudra yang sangat sejuk. Mampu membuat hatiku terasa tenang.

Naruto medekatkan wajahnya padaku.

Dekat…

Tinggal berapa inci lagi…

Aku menutup mataku…

Menunggu ia melakukannya…

Dan…

'CUP'

Aku membuka mata. Naruto mencium pipiku. Akh… kenapa pipi. Seharusnya kan…

"kau adikku ya?"

"ah… i-ya…"

Aku melupakannya…

Naruto-kun adalah kakakku…

Kami hanya saudara…

Entah kenapa…

Hatiku terasa…

Sakit…

"kita pulang yuk" ajak Naruto seraya menarik tanganku.

Aura kami berdua berubah. Aku tau… dia juga merasa sedikit sakit… terlihat jelas dari wajah Naruto yang tidak tersenyum lagi. Dia… sedih?

Tapi ini semua sudah suratan takdir dari Tuhan… bukan?

**~End Hinata's POV~**

(mengapa cinta ini terlarang… saat ku yakin kaulah milikku. *dini nyanyi lagunya virgin cinta terlarang*~Hina: maaf mas. tidak ada uang kecil~Dini: eh lo pikir gw pengamen apa? Manggil mas lagi. Emang lo gak liat gw pake rok~Hina: oh kalau begitu anda wanita ya?~Naru: bukan! Dini itu waria. Hahaha *Naruto dishannaro dini*)

-

-

-

Normal POV

Naruto kembali memencet tombol remote tv. Entah mengapa semua saluran tv hari ini begitu membosankan baginya. Ia melirik Hinata yang sedang asik menyapu lantai. (wah Hinata beralih profesi jadi pembantu *dijyuuken*)

Mata Samudranya lekat menatap semua gerak gerik Hinata.

Merasa diperhatikan. Hinata menoleh. Naruto langsung memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke tv. Pura-pura serius dengan acara tv.

"Naruto-kun. Aku baru tau kalau kau suka nonton film Barbie" Hinata tertawa kecil.

Naruto terbelalak ketika sadar yang ditonton adalah acara tv yang disukai anak perempuan.

"ah… i-ya… aku baru saja menyukai film Barbie semenjak ada Barbie cantik yang tinggal di rumahku" goda Naruo membuat Hinata merona. 'Ada untungnya juga punya ayah yang suka merayu wanita' batin Naruto

"HINATA!!" seru sebuah suara yang muncul tiba-tiba dari ruang tamu.

Naruto dan Hinata menoleh. Melihat Minato yang baru saja pulang.

"hebat! Foto Hinata yang di pantai dilihat kenalanku seorang sutradara iklan" Minato menghela nafas. "Hinata. Kau Cocok Jadi Model Yang Sedang Mereka Cari. Dia Ingin Bertemu Denganmu!"

"Be…be-narkah?" Tanya Hinata

"Iya! Kita pergi bertemu dengannya besok saja" pinta Minato.

"hei. Bisa juga kau melakukan pekerjaan dengan benar" celetuk Naruto

"Enak saja! Aku kan selalu bekerja dengan serius" ujar Minato.

Hinata menghampiri Naruto. "Naruto-kun. ba…gai-mana ini?" Tanya Hinata ragu.

"Bukankah itu bagus kalau kau mencobanya?"

"ah, aku jadi berdebar-debar"

"Berjuanglah! Semoga kau berhasil!" seru Naruto menyemangati Hinata. "Kau pasti bisa jadi model terkenal seperti mamamu. Kau kan cantik" puji Naruto lagi dan lagi membuat Hinata merona.

'apakah ini benar-benar terjadi?' batin Hinata

-

-

-

Keesokan harinya. Setelah menemui sutradara iklan. Akhirnya Hinata dikontrak menjadi model iklan mereka. Bukannya pulang setelah itu. Minato malah mengajak Hinata makan siang di sebuah restoran.

"kenapa makan siang di sini? Lebih baik kita pulang saja dan makan siang bersama dengan Naruto-kun…" usul Hinata.

"wah wah wah… sejak kapan kau lebih memikirkan Naruto?"

"eh?! Mak-sudku… ka…ka-sihan kan ka-lau Naruto-kun makan siang sendirian…"

"ehm… tuh kan! Kayaknya ada yang disembunyikan" ujar Minato seraya menunjukkan wajah serius seperti polisi yang mengintrogasi tersangkanya.

"Ja-jangan… sa-lah paham dulu" Hinata makin gugup.

"Hahaha… sudahlah aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula itu wajar terjadi pada anak muda. Aku dulu juga pernah merasakannya" Minato tertawa

'kenapa Dia bicara seperti itu? Aku dan Naruto-kun hanya saudara' pikir Hinata

"sebenarnya aku ke sini karena ada janji bertemu dengan klien. Kalau dia sudah datang kau boleh pulang menemui Naruto-mu itu. Hahaha…"

"Pak Minato!" semburan merah mucul dikedua pipi Hinata 'dia yang aneh atau aku yang aneh?' batin Hinata.

"Apa anda Namikaze?" Tanya seorang pria yang menghampiri meja makan mereka.

Minato dan Hinata menoleh. Melihat pria paruh baya dengan rambut panjang sepinggul berwarna hitam. Hinata terkejut ketika melihat mata pria itu. Sepasang mata Lavender. Sama dengan matanya.

"ah iya. Anda?" Tanya Minato.

"saya direktur bagian promosi. Uchiha Hiashi" pria itu menunduk memberikan salam. "gadis ini yang untuk model iklan?" tanyanya ketika melihat Hinata.

"iya… ini putrinya Hyuuga Hana yang meninggal beberapa waktu yang lalu. Namanya… Hyuuga Hinata…" ujar Minato.

"Hyuuga… Hinata… begitukah?" ujar Hiashi dengan penekanan ucapan nama hyuuga Hinata.

-

-

-

"Aku Pulang!" seru Hinata memasuki kediaman rumah Namikaze.

Naruto yang sedari tadi menunggunya segera menyambut gadis itu. "Hinata-chan. Bagaimana? Kau diterima mereka menjadi modelnya?" Tanya Naruto

Hinata mengangguk. "aku sudah dikontrak"

"wah hebat! Selamat ya Hinata-chan" Naruto bersemangat. Tapi sayangnya gadis itu terlihat lesu.

Hinata berjalan dengan lemas dan duduk di sofa. Pikirannya melayang tentang pertemuannya dengan pria bernama Hiashi beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Hinata-chan kau tak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Naruto khawatir melihat tingkah Hinata. Gadis itu menggeleng. "oh ya. mana papa? Kenapa dia tidak pulang bersamamu?"

"Pak Minato menyuruhku pulang duluan. Katanya dia mau bicara bisnis berdua dengan pak Hiashi"

"Hiashi? Siapa dia?"

"entahlah" Hinata menundukan kepalanya.

"kau pasti sangat lelah. Aku akan membuatkanmu jus jeruk." Ujar Naruto lalu pergi beranjak ke dapur.

**~~Hinata's POV~~**

Siapa?

Siapa pria itu?

Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat mata yang hampir mirip denganku.

Mamaku saja tidak memiliki mata yang sama denganku.

Apa mungkin Pria itu adalah….

'Brak' suara pintu utama terbuka membuyarkan lamunanku. "Aku Pulang!" seru suara Pria yang kukenal.

"Pak Minato!"

"Oi. Kau belum tidur ya?" ujarnya dengan suara seperti orang mabuk.

Aku mendekatinya. Hmm benar saja dugaanku. Dia bau sake. "kenapa sampai mabuk begini? Tunggu disini. Biar aku ambilkan air minum"

"tidak perlu…"

Aku hendak pergi meninggalkannya untuk mengambil minuman. Tapi tiba-tiba Minato menarik tanganku. sehingga keseimbangan kami tidak terjaga ditambah lagi Minato sedang mabuk.

Dan akhirnya…

'Bruk' kami berdua terjatuh dilantai. Posisi kami, aku dibawah dan Minato menindihku.

"Hana…" ujar Minato.

Aku berusaha bangkit. Tapi tubuh pak Minato sangat berat. "Pak Minato aku mau~"

"Hana…" ujar Minato lagi dengan suara merayu.

Oh tidak! Minato sedang mabuk. Dia pasti mengira aku adalah mama.

"Bu…bukan. Aku bukan Hana. Aku Hinata putrimu" ujarku seraya memberontak karena pak Minato mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"Jangan Pergi!" seru Minato tiba-tiba "Jangan pergi ke tempat lelaki tak berguna. Yang bahkan tak bisa mengurus putrinya sendiri itu"

Apa?!

"Hana… jangan pergi" guman Minato lagi.

"apa Maksudnya ini? Yang tadi itu… jangan-jangan… aku… anak perempuan dari orang itu…"

Kalau begitu…

Aku…

Bukanlah anak perempuan dari Minato…

**~End Hinata's POV~**

'Prang' Naruto menjatuhkan gelas minuman jus jeruk. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilihat dan didengarkannya.

-

-

-

"Kenapa menyembunyikan hal sepenting itu? Kalau begitu… bukankah kami sama sekali tidak punya hubungan darah?" Tanya Naruto.

Minato mengangguk "yah. Begitulah." Pria paruh baya itu duduk di sofa sembari mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk akibat disiram Naruto supaya sadar dari mabuknya.

"lalu apa hubunganmu dengan mamaku?" kali ini Hinata yang bertanya

"aku, Kushina, dan Hana. Sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Sampai aku menikah dengan Kushina. Hubungan kami bertiga sangat baik. Tapi setelah melahirkan Naruto, Kushina meninggal. Sebagai seorang pria aku tidak bisa merawat bayi sehingga Hana membantuku merawat Naruto selama 2thn. Aku pun menawarkannya untuk menjadi ibu Naruto"

"Dia menerima lamaranmu?" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak. Aku ditolak. Hana sudah jatuh cinta pada Pria lain. Sayang sekali Pria itu sudah bertunangan. Saat Hana tinggal di apartemen Hiashi. Kecelakaan hubungan itu pun terjadi. Dan malam harinya Hana kabur ke tempatku. Karena itulah timbul gossip diantara kami"

"i-tu artinya… kau… bukan papa kandungku…" mata lavender Hinata basah. Ia lalu berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto.

"Naruto!" panggil Minato. Naruto menoleh. "Hiashi tidak bersedia merawat Hinata. Tapi kau tenang saja. Aku sudah menamparnya"

"Kenapa tadi kau tidak mengajakku?"

"memangnya kenapa? Kau mau menamparnya juga?"

"tidak! Aku mau mengucapkan terimakasih padanya. Sekaligus MENINJU Bajingan itu!" Naruto tersenyum licik.

"Kau memang anakku" Minato tertawa.

-

-

-

Hinata membuka kopernya dan mulai memindahkan baju dari lemari ke dalam koper.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di pintu kamar Hinata.

Hinata menghela nafas. "Padahal… ku kira aku sudah menemukan tempat. Saat aku kira Pak Minato adalah Papaku… aku Sangat senang… saat kesini dan kalian menerimaku… aku sangat senang. Aku sudah tidak bisa tinggal disini lagi. Kalian bukan keluargaku…" Hinata menunduk.

Naruto menghampiri Hinata. Ia lalu mengeluarkan semua isi koper Hinata.

"A…a-pa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menghentikanmu untuk pergi meninggalkanku!" wajah Naruto memerah.

"A-pa maksudmu? A…a-ku bukan adikmu Naruto-kun"

"Aku tau. Karena itu aku senang." Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata. Wajah Hinata pun merah padam "Kau tau sendiri kan. Aku menyayangimu lebih dari sekedar adik."

"Naruto-kun…?"

"Aku mohon. Tetaplah tinggal disini. Bukan sebagai adikku. Tapi sebagai…"

"apa?" Hinata melepaskan pelukan menatap mata samudra milik Naruto. Menanti kata-kata selanjutnya.

"Sebagai Calon Istriku" Naruto tersenyum.

Deg' Hinata hampir pingsan.

"Kau mau kan? Hinata-chan?" Naruto mengangkat dagu Hinata. "Aku mencitaimu" ujarnya tulus tanpa menghilangkan senyum diwajahnya.

"Na… Naruto-kun!" Hinata langsung memeluk kembali Naruto. "A..a-ku tidak mau… pergi dari rumah ini"

"Apa itu artinya… kau Menerimaku?" Tanya Naruto. Ia lalu merasakan Hinata mengangguk dalam pelukannya. "Apa? Aku tidak mengerti basa tubuh loh!" Naruto pura-pura bloon (emang bloon beneran kok *ditendang ke laut merah muda*?*)

"I..i-ya.."

"Iya apa? Bicaranya yang jelas dong Hinata-chan"

"Ah… Naruto-kun berhenti menggodaku" Hinata menengadah melihat mata Samudra milik Naruto.

"hehehe…" Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Naruto-kun… a..a-ku…"

Naruto berhenti tertawa. Ia lalu medekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. "Apa?"

Hinata merasakan nafas Naruto dekat dengan wajahnya. Hinata pun menutup matanya. "Aku juga Mencintaimu"

Naruto tersenyum sesaat. Ia lalu menghapus semua jarak diantara dia dan gadis. Naruto mengambil first kiss Hinata. (b^_^d maaf yang ini tidak bisa dideskripsikan coz Q sendiri belum prnah Kissing. Ah jadi malu. *gak nanya*)

Minato tersenyum melihat adegan anaknya dari balik pintu. "ada baiknya juga menutupi rahasia itu dari mereka selama ini"

-

-

Minato duduk di sofanya sambil berpikir "hmm… kira-kira siapa wanita yang aku gaet lagi ya? Anko kan sudah pergi. Hinata diambil sama Naruto. Kurenai, Shizune, ayame, atau Tsunade saja ya? ah tidak! Aku bisa dipenggal Jiraiya. Oh ya! ada Sakura. model cantik yang masih muda itu. Tapi… aku dengar dia sudah bertunangan dengan temannya Naruto. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Sasuke… hmm… kalau gitu wanita yang mana lagi ya?...." guman Minato sendiri.

(ada yang mau daftar jadi istrinya Minato? Silahkan menghubungi pemakaman terdekat *Dini dikubur hidup-hidup*?*)

**~~The End~~**

Akhirnya selesai juga…

Kali Happy Ending bukan? *Minato: nggak bagiku. *

Bagaimana? Apa masih kurang panjang? Apa sudah menghibur Anda?

Iya atau tidak tolong berikan review ya… sebagai penyemangatku untuk membuat fanfic lagi.

**~~Terima Kasih~~**

**^_^**


End file.
